I love you Louis Tomlinson
by hihiangelgirls
Summary: Harry's gay ans like Louis more then friends but haven't told him that. He's afraid to tell him. and Harry see Eleanor doing something that he not to happy about. and wants to tell Louis. But does he tell him about Eleanor. and Does Harry finally tell Louis He's gay. what will happen when things fall into bad and good places. read and find out what happen in this story.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter1**

Lately I've been dreaming about me and my bestfriend Louis Tomlinson. The dreams sometimes feel real, cause in those dreams we're going out with each other. Louis doesn't even know that I even dream about me and him as a couple. Heck he doesn't even know I'm in love with him, in real life cause I've been keeping it a secret from him. The other guys doesn't even know as well. I just can't put myself to even tell Louis that I love him more than friends. I'm afraid if I told him I'm gay and I love you. He would think I'm joking. So I keep it to my self. I wish I could have Louis to my self, but that may never happen. Louis is not gay like me.

I was in a middle of a really good dream with Louis in it. When all of a sudden there was a voice telling me to wake up.

"Harry, Harry time to wake up. We have an interview to go to soon." Louis said jumping on my bed, trying to wake me up.

"Damn it Lou, I was in a middle of a good dream, just about to kiss..." I said cutting myself off before I accidently tell him that it was him I was just about to kiss in my dream.

"Hazz, who were you just about to kiss in your dream?" Louis asked Wanted to know.

"Lou, you don't need to know. It was nothing. I'll be ready in 5 minutes. So could you go so I can get dress." I said getting up and walked to my draw.

"Yea sure thing Hazz, I been down stairs waiting with the rest of the boys." Louis said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I got dressed and went down stairs and meet up with the boys. And we all left mine and Louis flat, to the interview. So the whole time we were being interviewed. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Were I was about to kiss Louis. Once the interview was over. We all went out for pizza. As we ordered our pizza, I looked over at Louis starring at him and I as a couple. A minute later Louis said.

"Harry what you thinking about. Is there something on me?" Louis asked trying to why I'm stairring at him.

"Nothing Lou, I'm going to the bathroom. Be back soon." I said walking fast to the bathroom.

"Ok now that was weird. Don't you guys agree." Louis said as I left.

"Mayba, how should we know."zayn said then took a sip of his drink.

"Oh good the here comes the pizza." Niall said as his eyes got bigger when he saw the waiter bringing our pizza over.

"Niall don't take to many save some for Harry." Liam said elbowing Niall.

When I came back from the bathroom and got the last 6 pieces of pizza. Niall starred at me like a dog waiting for me to be done. So he could eat the rest, or begging for some of my food.

"Niall your not getting any of my food. You already had some. Now this is mine. What are you a dog."I said quickly eating my pizza before Niall grabs a piece.

"What, i'm still hungery."Niall said starring at me.

"Niall if your still hungery order some more to go, and bring it back to the flat to eat. Now let Harry finish his pizza." Zayn said litely stepping on his foot.

Niall ordered himself another pizza to go. Once me and louis got back to the flat of ours. Louis got the mail. While I went up stairs to take a shower. As I was done taking a shower. I walked to my room to get dressed, but as I was about to get dressed. I started to day dream about me and louis.

"Harry can I come in."Louis said smiling.

"Of crouse Lou, come on in. I was just about to get dress. What you want." I said as Lou walked closer to me.

"Hazz I think you know exactely what I want." Louis said then kissed me.

"Boo, I got to get dress. So let me get dress." I said backing away.

5 minutes later I hear Louis laughing at me. That's when I snapped from my day dream, and saw myself kissing my dirty boxers. And Louis looking at me.

"Ha ha, having fun making out with your boxer Hazz?" asked a laughing Louis.

"Sorry not funny Louis, it's gross. It's not good." I said quickly dropping it on the floor.

"So what were you day dreaming about, who were you kissing?" Louis asked trying to not laugh.

"I was not day dreaming. Even if I was it was just about something silly. Now Lou I got to get dress can you please leave." I said not telling him the real truth about what I was really day dreaming about.

"Ok Hazz, whatever you say. But you were day dreaming. Just know i'm going to find out what you were day dreaming about." Louis said as he walked out the door.

Once Louis left, I finally got dress. I couldn't tell Louis I was day dreaming about him and was kissing him. He's my bestfriend he'd think I was joking or something. But any way I went down stairs and sat on the sofa and turned on the tv for a while. About an hour later Louis came down and went into the kitchen, and got a glass water to drink, suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked over there and opened it up to see Eleanor at the door.

"Hi Harry is Louis home?" Eleanor asked when I opened the door.

"Yea come on in." I said shutting the door as she came in. " Louis Eleanor here to see you." I shouted as I started to go up to my room.

"Coming, oh hi Eleanor whaf brings you here?" Louis asked Eleanor when he walked he walked in the living room.

From my bedroom I could hear Louis and Eleanor talking to each other. Eleanor was telling Louis how much she missed him while she was gone for a month modeling. That she glad to be back. Well for one thing I didn't really like her back. Cause now I won't get a chance to try and get Louis close to realize i'm in love with him. Wait what am I saying I should be happy she's back. Cause now Louis won't be asking me about things like about my day dreams. I just wish Louis was mine and not Eleanors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Louis been hanging out with Eleanor for 2 weeks now since she came back from modeling. He hasn't been around much, which i'm kinda Miss hanging out with him. Their was a knock on m bed room door. And a voice calling my name.

"Harry, can I come in?" Louis asked out side my door, and I let Louis in.

"what you want, aren't you going to hang out with Eleanor today?" I asked grumpy.

"No she has things to do today, and why are you so grumpy?"Louis asked sitting on my bed.

"I'm not grumpy Lou, and oh god." I said sarcastitly.

"Hazz whats wrong. You seem upset about something."Louis said looking at me.

"Louis Their nothing wrong with me. I'm not upset." I said getting upset.

Man why does he want to know so badly why i'm upset. He should already know why. I freakin in love with him. and he hasn't hang out with me for 2 weeks. of course i'm upset. I want him to mine not Eleanors. Then all of a sudden I start to cry.

"Haz, come on tell me why are you upset. I can see tears running down your face?" Louis said and getting off the bed and walked over to me and wiped the tears off my face.

"Lou your my bestfriend, and I have feeling for... Never mind you wouldn't understand." I said as tears rolled down my face some more.

"Harry the feelings you have for someone, which is the person you dream and day dream about sometimes. It's normal, if you tell that person how you feel about them. They'll understand." Lou said as he hugged me and wipping my tears away.

"You don't understand Lou, I can't tell that person that I love them. Cause it would ruin our friendship. So I have to keep it to myself. These feelings are not normal, see like I said you don't understand." I said and ran out of my room.

"Harry what are you talking about. How is it not normal." Louis said as I reached the Steps.

I stopped for a second and heard what he said. Then ran down the stairs and out the front door. And went for a walk, to clear my head. Lou I love you stupid i'm gay. That's why it's not normal. Maybe when the time is right i'll let him know how I truely feel abour him, for now he thinks i'm falling in love with someone else that's not him. Oh how badly I want him to mine to be abe to tell Louis it and kiss his lips. To lay next to him at night. As I was walking clearing my head, I ran into Eleanor I told Eleanor sorry. But then I saw she was kissing another guy that wasn't Louis. Eleanor saw me, and ran after me.

"Harry, wait up what you saw was nothing."Eleanor said stopping me.

"Eleanor you call that nothing, I saw you kissing another man. Louis does not deserve you. why are you cheatting on him." I said starting to get angery.

"Harry please don't tell Louis, he doesn't need to find out." Eleanor begged me.

"He doesn't need to find out. Eleanor are you that Stupid, of course he does. I can't just let what I saw go, you were kissing another man. Which means your cheatting on him. Louis my bestfriend and I care so much about him." I shouted at her.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for him. what are you gay." She laughed.

"No! I just care alot about him, his my bestfriend. If you don't want me to tell him then why don't you tell him yourself." I yelled angry, not letting her know that I was gay. So I lied to her.

"I can't I still love him, so what you seen and know never happend. Cause I'm not going to do it again. He doesn't need this, it was stupid of me to have kissed the guy. Just promise me you won't tell Louis." She begged.

"Fine but if it happeneds again and he finds out, it's all on you. So you better not hurt Louis." I confronted her and walked back to the flat.

When I walked into the flat Louis was sitting on the sofa watching tv. I went up to my room and slammed my door shut. I could hear Louis running up the step. Then I heard a knock from Louis.

"Harry is their something wrong, can I come in?" He asked worried.

I didn't answer back, I just layed on my bed, thinking about should I tell Louis I saw Eleanor kissing another guy. Maybe I should, I don't know he need to know that Eleanor is cheatting on him. But he would just think i'm making it up and get mad at me, and say i'm just jelouse of him cause he has a girlfriend and I don't. I think Eleanor needs to be the one to tell him. I just don't know, Louis walked in and sat on my bed.

"Harry is there something wrong? You know you can tell, you look upset and angry about something." Louis said wanting to know.

"It's nothing Lou." Stupid Eleanor Why did she do that to him. I said which I thoughtwas to myself.

"Haz, how can you call Eleanor stupid. I love her, and she done nothing to me." He said a little angry.

"Lou you need to know something. Eleanor has done something to ya, I saw it with my own eyes." I said getting up.

" what are you talking about Harry? What you seen with your own eyes, that so bad."

"Eleanor kissed another guy, I was walking to clear my head. And I ran into her to see her kissing another guy. She said it was nothing and told me not to tell you. And that won't happen again. Don't believe her." I said angry.

"Harry your joking right, she would never do that." Louis said hoping that I was just joking. But I was not joking about what I saw.

"Louis if you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself. Their she is." I said as she came in our flat. She came in so quietly that we didn't hear the door open.

"Is this true Eleanor what Harry is telling me. Tell me it's not true?" Louis said wanting to know.

" Of course it 's not true, Harry just jelouse of us. Cause he doesn't have what we have. I would never do that to you Louis I love you." Eleanor said then hugged Louis putting her head on his shoulder. She looked over at me with I am watching you, look on her face.

I can't believe she lied to him, I wanted to scream but I didn't. Eleanor is a bitch, she's making me seem like the bad guy here. I can't stand her.

"Eleanor can you go so I can talk to Harry Please." Louis said as he stopped hugging her.

"Sure Louis, I'll be down stairs." Eleanor said as she kissed Louis and walked to the living room.

Eleanor had ust went down stairs to the living room. And louis looked at me, but When I saw Louis looking at me,I looked away.

"Harry look at me, That story about you what you saw is a lie. Even Eleanor knows it, cause I think she is right. You are Jelouse ." Louis said as I glazzed at him, and turned around.

"I'm not jelous." I said getting mad. Well I am a little."It's not a lie what I told you I can't believe your on her side. just wait until your the who catch her cheatting on you. And you come crying to me. I just can't believe your believing her over me. She's a lying Bitch." I said angry.

"Don't play stupid, you are so clearly jelous. and your lying Harry Styles. Eleanor would never cheat on me ever. And how dear you call her a bitch." Louis said getting mad.

"If you don't think i'm telling the truth then, she has you fooled. And your stupid to believe her dumb ass lies." I yelled and ran out of my room, down the stairs and walked in the living room. Eleanor had heard running foot step down the stairs and into the living room and turned around and saw me.

"Eleanor your a fuckin bitch. You lied to him, and he thinks I lied. When you have, I can't wait until he see's you cheatting on him with that guy, you were kissing and obeveously dating. Cause then he'll see that you were lying, and I wasn't. It won't be long before he see's the truth." I yelled with anger.

"Shut up Harry! You better watch it, as long as he believes me and not you. He'll never find out that I was lying. Because I love him and he loves me. Your just a jelous little fuckin baby, who just can't stand that you wish you could have what we have. Do yourself a favor find yourself a fuckin girlfriend." Eleanor said getting mad.

"Why you little." I said and slaped Eleanor in the face. Louis had heard loud noises and came down and saw that I had slapped Eleanor in the face.

"Eleanor you ok?" Louis asked Eleanor.

"Tell Harry to leave me alone. I don't know what his deal is, but he's a liar. He slapped me for no reasson, I'm gonna go home now." Eleanor said and left.

Louis Looked at me with evil angery look on his face. He walked Up to me and punched me in the face.

"That's for slapping Eleanor in the face for no reasson. Harry I don't know what you deal is, but you need to quit being jelous. And leave Eleanor alone." Louis said angery.

"Fuck you Louis, she derseved to be slapped she was lying to you. She has been for a month. You know I never would lie you about something like this. But I guess your to stupid." I said yelling in anger and ran out the door and slamming it shut and went for a long walk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days I didn't talk to Louis, I was still mad. I just wish he knew I wasn't the one lying to here. I never would lie to Louis about that. Eleanor had kissed another guy and was cheating on him. She lied about it, and made me the bad guy here.

I got up got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen, to make me some breakfast. When I walked in the kitchen and saw Louis with Eleanor eating breakfast. So I decided to go out for breakfast instead. And grab my keys and drove to the coffee shop for breakfast. When I got their I had saw Zayn, and I walked over to him.

"Hey Zayn, am I glad to see you." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Oh hey Harry, is their something wrong? You know you can tell me." Zayn said as he turned around and saw me.

"Well...have you talked to Louis lately?" I asked as I sat down by Zayn.

"Well ya! Why you ask?" Zayn said as he drunk his coffee.

"Oh cause me and Louis are not talking to each other right now." I said as I looked at the menu.

"What happened?" Zayn asked looking at me.

"3 days ago when I was walking outside to clear my mind. I ran into Eleanor, and had saw her with another guy kissing him. Eleanor saw me and I walked away. But she stoped me. Eleanor told me what you saw was nothing. Please don't tell Louis. I got mad and told her Louis needed to know. She begged me to not tell him. That she's cheating on him. Cause she wouldn't do it again. I said fine and went back to the flat. I ened up telling him what I saw. But he didn't know if I was joking or not. And said she would never do that to him. I got mad, and saw Eleanor walk in my room. She came in our flat so quitely we didn't hear the door open or shut." I said to Zayn starting to about cry.

"So then what?" Zayn said.

"I told Louis if you don't believe me then ask her. And he did, she lied about it being true. And everything went down from there." I told Zayn as tears came out.

"So Harry did he believe her or you?" Zayn asked me putting a hand on my back patting it.

"He believed her. And it came to a fight." I said.

"Oh i'm sorry. Well I believe you. You wouldn't make something up like that. And he should of believed you. I'm going to go have a word with him. So i'll see you later." Zayn said and got up and left the coffee shop.

Louis P.O.V

3o minutes after me and Eleanor eat breakfast she went and left. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opend it up to be meet by Zayn.

"Hi Zayn, What brings you here?" I said when I opened the door.

"Well I came over to talk to you. May I come in." Zayn said and I moved to the side. And I let zayn come inside. And shutted the door.

"So what you want to talk to me about?" I asked walking to the living room, and got o the sofa.

Zayn walked over and sat next to me. And made himself comfortable. I turned the tv on not really paying any attention.

"Louis I just saw Harry 10 minutes ago. He told me you two are not talking to each other." Zayn said and picked the remote up and turned the tv off.

"yeah, so what that have to do with anything?" I said annoyed.

"He told me about 3 days ago. You know Louis I think Harrys telling the truth about Eleanor. Why would he make something up like that?" Zayn said glarring at me.

"Zayn oh I don't know maybe cause he's jelious that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't. Besides I also saw him slap Eleanor in the face for no reason. I got mad and punched him for slapping Eleanor in the face." I said starting to really get annoyed and mad.

"Louis Harrys your bestfriend. You two need to start talking to each other again. I don't like my two friends not talking to each other." Zayn said.

I was annoyed and wated to stop talking about it. And change the subject, cause I really don't want to talk about it.

"Zayn shut up, and drop the subject. Okay cause I don't want to talk about it no more. So please leave it." I said moody.

"Woow. Okay fine, but think about what I said though." Zayn said shocked.

"Thank you Zayn."

"No problem Lou." Zayn said snd turnd the tv on again.

Me and zayn watched some random show for a while. Then later that day he left and wenf back to his place.

Harry had walked in the door. But I didn't get up. I just sat there on the sofa and watched tv.


	4. Chapter 4

**Louis P.O.V**

The next day when I was on my way to the store to get some food. I thought I saw Eleanor coming out of the coffee shop with another man holding hand and kissing each other. But I guess it's somebody else. She wouldn't cheat on me.

So I though nothing more of it and walked into the store. I got some bread, tea, fruit, vegetable, and many more other stuff. Then I checked out and walked back to my car and put the grocery's in. Then drove home. I finally arrived at home and brought all the bags in. And put away the food, then walked to the living room. I had saw Harry sitting on the sofa watching the news. But when I sat down on the other sofa. The news reporter on tv came on and said.

"Today we spotted Eleanor coming out of a coffee shop holding a guys hand and kissing him. It looks like she's cheating on Louis. But I bet everyone wants to know who the other guy she was with."

Then after they said that and showed the pictures. Harry turned his head over to me. I glanced over at him, and no one said a word for a minute. But then I got off the sofa and went and sat next to harry on the other sofa.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I said as Harry turned the tv off.

"Lou, It's alright. I'm just glad you now know." Harry said looking up at me.

"I can't believe I was stupid to believe her lies. Zayn was right you about telling the truth and that you would never lie about that." I said as I started to feel a tear fall down my face.

"Lou, it's alright. So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked wiping my tears from my face.

"Well, one thing is I never want to see her. Cause I'm not going to date some one who lies and cheats on me. What did I do to deserver this. I have done nothing." I said starting to get mad and upset.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I hugged Louis, and let him cry on my shoulder. Until he got calmer, I just can't stand seeing my bestfriend hurt. But he finally knows she's cheating on him and lied about it. Louis a good person who didn't deserver this.

"Lou, you need to break up with her. You don't need this or her, always lying and cheating on you behind your back." I said and Louis moved away from my hug.

"Your right Harry. I'm going to call her right now and have her meet me at the park." Louis said then reached in his pocket and took out his phone and called Eleanor.

Louis had called Eleanor and told her to meet him at the park so they can talk. Louis hung up and put it away. And grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

I just hope things go alright with the break up. Cause I don't want to see him hurt more then he is already. I care about Louis he's my bestfriend. And I love him, but he doesn't know that.

**Louis P.O.V**

I went to the park to meet with Eleanor. I sat on a bench as I waited for her to come. 5 minutes later I see her and she walked over and sat down right by me.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Eleanor said as she sat down.

"Eleanor, are you cheating on me?" I asked to see if she was. I wanted to hear it from her admitting that she is.

"Louis, I told you before no I'm not cheating on you. Why are you asking that." Eleanor said looking at me.

"Eleanor, I have a feeling that you are."

"Louis, what stupid crap is Harry telling you this time. Why is harry trying to break us up." Eleanor said with a harsh tone.

"Eleanor, look you need with to listen. Harry not trying to break us up. You are by cheating on me with another guy. Which obviously your seeing. I was going to the store earlier and I saw someone who kinda looked like you. walking out the coffee shop holding this guy hands and kissing him. I thought it couldn't be you. So I just kept walking and got my groceries, but when I came home. And put them away, I saw on the news. And heard about you walking out holding this guy hand and kissing him. That's when I realized I wasn't going crazy about what I saw. I just can't believe you lied and made me, think Harry was the liar. When all along you were, I just can't believe that you are cheating on me. What did I deserver to have you cheat on me?" I said with anger that build up as I was talking.

"Louis that wasn't me. Reporters are just trying to make it look like it was me." She said grabbing my hand and held it. But I quickly let go of her hand.

"Don't you dear Fuckin lie to me Eleanor, you know that it's all true. I've loved you, but I guess you don't love me as much as I thought you did. I want to hear from you fuckin mouth the truth saying you are cheating on me." I said as I got up yelling at her.

"Fine yeah I'm cheating on you. But that can stop it won't happen again. I promise Louis it won't happen again." She said then walked over to me with a bagging look.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you. We're threw Eleanor I'm breaking up with you. Now go and be happy with him and leave me alone. I don't want to ever see you again." I yelled and started to walk away.

"Louis, Louis stop please I'm sorry please forgive me. I love you, I really do love you." Eleanor said which I stopped and turned around and quickly said back to her.

"If you really did love me, you wouldn't have cheated on me. And lied about it, now leave me alone." I said harshly and went back to mine and Harry's flat.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I waited for Louis to come back home, to see how it went. Then all of a sudden I heard the front door open and close. And then I heard something been thrown across the room. I went to see what it was. I saw Louis had thrown his phone on the floor. He was on the floor with his head in his lap. I walked over and sat by him.

"Lou, I know your hut and angry and upset. You did the right thing by breaking up with her." I said hugging him.

"I know it's just that why does it have to hurt so much. Make it stop hurt." Louis said and started to crying.

I lifted Louis head up and wiped his tears away. And kissed his head. I have a feeling that it's going to take some time for him to get over this. since it's the first time he got cheated on by someone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's P.O.V**

The boys have heard about the break up, and just hope Louis soon get over it. It had been 3 weeks since it happened.

Today when I woke up, and went down stairs to the kitchen to make something to eat. I had saw Louis cooking breakfast. I guess he must be over the breakup.

"I see you must be feeling much better about the breakup." I said as I walked in

"Oh yeah, I'm making eggs and bacon. Would you like some?" Louis said happier the 3 weeks ago.

"Ah yeah thanks. I'm glad you are back to your happy bouncing off the wall self again." I said trying to steal a piece of bacon while he was cooking it.

"Hey! Wait until I'm done cooking." Louis smirked.

"Oh I just want one to hold me over till your done." I said and took one.

"Give me that Hazza." Louis said trying to grab it from me.

"Nope! Yumm it's now in my stomach." I said quickly putting it in my mouth.

"You sneaky little bacon thief, now go away I'll call ya when it's done." Louis said and laughed.

I waited for breakfast to be done, so I decided to go on twitter and I tweeted.

-Ha ha I'm a sneaky little bacon thief! I just stole a piece of bacon while Louis was still cooking the rest. He saw!

10 minutes later after I had tweeted that Louis called me. Breakfast was finally done and I was hungry, we both eat it all. And we were so full from eating as much as we did.

Later that day me, Louis and the rest of the boys went bowling. It was going to be fun, when we got there we got our shoes and ball and paid for 2 games. After we all did that Niall went over to order food.

"Well their goes Niall to get food." Zayn smirked as Niall walked fast to the food court.

"Woo hurray and get your bowling shoes on I'm choking at your stinky feet." Liam said as he caught a whiff of Louis feet. When Louis took them off to put on his bowling shoes. And Liam eyes were watering up.

"Ha ha, Liam you gonna be ok?" I said smirking when I saw Liam choking and making a funny stink face and his eyed watered up.

" Ya once Louis put his other pair of bowling shoes on." Liam said.

"Why Liam Crying?" Niall said as he came back from ordering his food.

"Oh, I'm not crying Niall I just caught a whiff of Louis smelly feet. And My eyes started to watering up." Liam said still trying to get his eyes to stop watering.

"Ok, lets start bowling now, Niall your up first." Zayn said as he had put all our names in and started the game.

When it was my turn to bowl, I grabbed the bowling ball and was about to drop it. Louis had came up behind me and said don't mess up Harry. Which made me throw it straight into the gutter. Louis had made me jump and drop it into the gutter. I turned around and saw Louis.

"Jerk, you made me throw a gutter ball. I'll get you for that." I said as I smirked and playfully pushed him. Louis was laughing.

"Oh like that gonna happen, but it was funny to see you jump and throw a gutter ball." Louis said while everyone laughed.

"You wait and see Louis, when you least expect it." I said and bowled a spare.

"Nice Harry to bad it didn't happen on your first ball. You could of have a strike." Zayn said.

"Yeah I know, if only Louis didn't make me jump and throw a gutter ball." I said and looked over at Louis.

So 5 minutes later Niall gotten his food and stared eating it. Man that boy can eat, he was done in 5 minutes. It just amazes me how he can eat all of that.

"Liam your up, come on try and get a turkey." Zayn said.

"I'll try but I might not get it." Liam said picking up the ball and rolled it. "Oh, my god I got it. I got a turkey." Liam said thinking he wasn't going to get it.

"Nice, well it's Louis turn again." Zayn said.

So when our 2 games were done we decided to go back to mine and Louis flat. And order pizza for dinner. We all were singing and laughing the whole way to the flat. When we had pulled up to our flat, me and Louis decided to have a race to see who can get to the flat first. We ran fast tripping each other to get ahead. Me and Louis both had tied.

"I won, and you lost." I said as we made it to the door of our flat.

"I think I have just won that race Hazza." Louis said.

"Shut up, I clearly won." I said smiling at him and 2 seconds later Zayn,Niall and Liam was there.

"Harry, Louis it's clearly a tie between you two." Liam said waiting for one of us to open the door.

I opened the door to mine and Louis flat, and we all went in. Liam ordered the pizza, and I went up stairs to take a shower. Now that Louis was not dating Eleanor any more. It mad it a little bit harder to not tell Louis I'm gay and that I love him more then friends. Cause now that Louis single, I wanted to make him mine. But I'm afraid of telling him, how I truly feel about him. Cause he's not gay like I am , so I'm trying really hard to not screw up our friendship. Maybe when I feel like the time is right I'll tell him. Cause I can't have him , thinking I'm crazy. I don't want mess up our friendship. Why does it have to be so hard, my feelings are getting stronger every day. That I didn't want to happen yet, but I'll try my best to keep it together.

When I was done taking a shower and got dressed. There was a knock on my door, it was Louis so I let him in.

"Hey Lou, is there something you want?" I said when he walked in.

"Liam had just ordered the pizza. Louis said.

"Ok great, can't wait for it to get here." I said grabbing my phone and checked my twitter. Then turned and locked my phone.

"Lets go down stairs to the rest of the guys." Louis said smiling.

"Ok, lets go I'll race ya down there." I said and started to run.

"OK, but...Hey get back here cheater. You got a head start." Louis yelled as I ran out.

"Yeah, so what you going to do about it." I yelled running down the stairs.

Louis had caught up to me and tackled me I fall down. Then he got up and started to run to get ahead of me. But I got up and jumped on his back. Louis tried to get me off him so he could beat me to the guys. But I didn't let go until we got to the living room. Louis playfully pushed me on the sofa. And sat on me, we both laughed so hard. I looked at him and smiled. Thinking how gorgeous he looks right now. He saw Me starring at him and he got off me, and moved to the other side of the sofa. We all ended up watching a movie while we had pizza. I couldn't keep my eyes on the movie, I kept looking at Louis. Louis saw me looking at him and whispered to me.

"Harry what's wrong? Your not watching the movie much." Louis said.

"I'm just thinking, I think I'm going to go up stairs and go to bed. I'm starting to not feel good." I said and I told the other boys too.

They all decided to go back home once the movie was over. When they left Louis came up to my room to see if I was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Louis P.O.V**

" Harry is there something wrong?" I asked Harry and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I don't want to talk, I want to be alone." Harry said not looking at me.

"Hazza, you've been quite since we watched the movie. What's wrong." I said moving over to Harry and turned his head so he was facing me.

"Lou, please leave I want to be alone and I'm tired. So good night." Harry said and lied down and fell a sleep.

So I left his room and went to my room and got ready to go to bed. 10 minutes later I heard Harry's voice coming from his room. I went to see what he was saying. I stoped at his door, and heard Harry mummbling about being gay. And that he loves someone, in his sleep. I thought to myself it's just a dream. I went back to my room and went to bed.

The next day after breakfast, I wanted to know what that dream was about. So I went and asked Harry.

"Hazza, I heard you last night when you were sleeping. Saying that your gay and that you love someone. What was that about?"I asked him.

"Nothing, it was just a dumb dream." Harry said nervously looking around the room.

"Harry , I don't think it was nothing. What's going on why all of a sudden your nervous to talk about it? Just tell me." I asked and begged.

"Fine! But don't hate me when I tell you." Harry said.

"Ok why would I hate you." I said

"Lou, I'm-I'm-I'm, ggggaayy."

"What are you joking." I said.

"No I'm gay and I have feelings for someone who I can't even say their name. Cause that person is not gay, but if that person was they might not fell the same as I do about them." Harry said and I was shocked.

"I always thought you were straight. Guess I been wrong. So what you gonna do?"I said still shocked.

harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders, and he looked at me he didn't say a word. Then I saw Harry lean in close about to kiss me. I quickly pushed him, wwhich made Harry realize what he was about to do.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I didn't know what I was about to do until Louis pushed me. I can't believe I almost kissed was I thinking he's not gay, but something in me really wanted to kiss him. Louis now knows I'm gay and stuff. I was about to kiss Louis, how can I control my feeling so I don't try and kiss him again. This was going to be really hard. Maybe in time Lou would ended up feeling the same way about me like how I feel about him. But that might not happen. I can pray and hope it would happen.

"Harry, what are you doing?"Louis said and pushed me.

"Ah, sorry my mind drifted there." I said nervously.

"It looked like you were about to kiss me." Louis said and I was quite." Why were you about to kiss me?" Louis asked.

"Lou, I can't hide it anymore." I said not looking up at him.

"What do you mean you can't hide it anymore. Ya I know your gay ou told me." Louis said and turning my head to look at him.

"Lou, I have feelings for you, feelings that bestfriends shouldn't have for their bestfriends. Who's not gay."I said and Tears was starting to fall.

"What do you mean, you have feelings for me that bestfriend shouldn't have for thier bestfriend?" Louis said trying to figure it out.

"I'm-I'm-I'm talking about my feelings that I have for you. That is more than just as friends. I like ya more than bestfriends." I said and kissed him.

Louis broke away from my kiss shocked. I felt like an idoit for kissing him. Louis didn't say a word, and just starred at me. I hope he'snot mad or hates me.

"I'm sorry Lou,please don't hate me,"I said apolagizing to him with tears about to fall.

"Ah, I don't hate you Hazza. I'm just shocke cause my bestfriend just kissed me. I'm sorry you need to know. I don't feel that way about you, I like you, but only as friends."

"Oh, sorry I kissed ya. Promise it won't happen again it was stupid of me to think you would like me in that way. I'm messed up I know it's wrong for me to have these feelings about you. And dream about you and me together." I said trying not to cry but couldn't.

"Hazza, shh... don't cry. I'm sorry your hurt. I didn't mean to upset you." Louis said grabbing me into a hugg and kissed the top of my head whipping the tears aways.

"Lou, it's ok it's my fault. I should of never let my feelings get this far. I just should of seen this coming. Cause if I have I wouldn't have done what I've done." I said as Louis whipping more tears away from my eyes.

An Hour later Louis left my room. I just wish this day had never happened. But it did, I liked it when I had kissed Louis. I wanted to do that for a long time.

**Louis P.O.V**

When I had left Harry's room, I kept thinking of what happened. When Harry had kissed me, I was shocked I'm not gay. And I don't feel the same way about him. We're only friends, being kisseed by Harry was Well something I never thought would happen. JUst picturing him with his soft kissable lips touching mine, Kissing me. I touched my lips as I pictured it, thinking how spft his lips were. Harry's kiss was kinda good. I smiled when I was thinking about it.

Wait why am I smiling, I can't have liked it. I'm not gay or feel that way about him. I really need to get my mind off this. And stop trying to smile, I can't be thinking I might be gay. Cause I know I'm not gay, but Harry's lips were so soft and it kinda felt good. Stop Louis stop thinking about it your not gay. I had said to myself. My phone rang and I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Liam. So I answered it.

"Hello, Liam what you wnat?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Just calling to see if Harry's ok. Cause he didn't soud like himself when watching the movie last night."Liam said.

"Oh Harry he just was tired , but he's fine. You don't have to woryy." I said.

Lou, you ok, IUs there something wrong?" LIam asked me.

"Liam There nothing wrong. I'm fine. It's just when I talked to harry earlyer he told me he was gay. Did you know he was gay." I said and asked Liam.

"No! But I thought he was always straight. He never showed sgns that he might be gay. Well if he's gay then I support his decision about being gay. But mangamnet doesn't need to find about this." Liam said shocked.

"Yeah I know, but don't tell Zayn and Niall. I don't know if I should of told you. Harry didn't tell me not to tell you guys that he's gay. But also didn't say that I could. So please keep your mouth shut about it. And wait until he tells you guys to say anything ok." I said making sure Liam would not say a word about it.

"Ok, but I'm not making any promises though. Guess I'll talk to you later bye Louis."

"Bye Liam and thanks." I said and hung up and put my phone away.

I hope Liam doesn't tell the others, cause I don't think Harry wants them to know that he's gay yet. So if Liam does I will Kill hin and Harry might get mad at me for telling one of them that he's gay. I don't want things to get ugly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry's P.O.V**

I went down stairs into the living room , and went on the sofa by Louis. Louis was watching some random TV show. Not paying attention much to it. Louis looked in thoughts.

"Lou, you ok your barely even paying attention to it." I said looking over at him.

"Oh, I'm fine just thinking, that's all." Louis said not making eye contact with me.

"Does it have to do with when I kissed you. Please don't hate me. It should of never happened."

"Harry I don't hate you, I could never hate you. But Harry I told Liam that your gay." Louis said and I changed my mood.

"What! You told Liam I'm gay. I didn't want him to know he's going to end up telling zany and Niall that I'm gay. I didn't tell you, you could tell him or any of them." I said starting to getting mad.

"You never told me to not tell anyone and I feel bad about it. Liam called and asked if you were ok. O told him you were fine and were just tired. Then went and told him you were gay. But you should of told me you didn't want me to tell anyone yet." Louis said putting his arm around me, and started to play with my curls.

The next thing Louis started kissing me. I thought he said he doesn't feel the same way as I do. Has he changed his mind or is he just messing with me. But I kissed him back I liked the way are lips touched each other. Louis kiss was amazing and perfect. I finally see Louis break away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't of kissed you just now. I'm not even gay, but that kiss was good." Louis said and got up. " Shit Louis why did you have to kiss him and say it was good. I'm not gay, why am I feeling like this." Louis said prombly didn't want to say some of the things he said out loud. But to himself, but he had said it out loud.

"Lou, it's ok but why did you kiss me. are you changing your mind about your feelings." I said waking up to Louis.

"Shut up Harry, I'm straight not gay. I don't know what that was about. It just happened out of the blue. I don't know, I'm confused my mind is a mess right now. It was a big thing to take in. When you said your gay and kissed me." Louis said moody.

"Lou, don't try and play with my heart and feelings. If you are straight you wouldn't have kissed me." I said angry.

"Harry please leave me alone. I want to be alone right now. So if you don't mind. Harry go I want to be alone right now." Louis said mad.

"Fine! Be that way Louis." I said and I left and walked out the front door and went for a long walk. To get away from what just happened.

Louis was being a jerk. And he didn't want me around right now. I just left and took a long walk. What had happened was a shock for us both. I really hope Louis doesn't play with my heart and feelings. Cause I really love him a lot. and want him to be mine.

I had walked for an hour to think. And I decided to go get something to eat. I was hungry. So I went to Nandos since it was nearby from were I was at.


	8. Chapter 8

**Niall's P.O.V**

I had ran into Harry at Nandos and me and Harry got a table in the back. Harry was quite he wasn't talking much.

"Harry is there something wrong?" I asked Harry.

"Ah I'm fine it's nothing Niall. Just got into a little fight with Louis today. But nothing to worry about." Harry said as he looked at the menu.

"Ok wee I hope you don't stay mad at each other for long." I said

"I hope so too Niall." Harry said.

Few minutes later the waiter came over to take our order. After the waiter had took our order. Harry asked me something.

"Niall I saw you starring at the waiter. Do you have a crush on her?" Harry asked me.

"Well I think she's pretty, but there's no chance that she would want to date a person like me."Naill said.

"I could give her your number if you want." Harry said.

"No don't worry about it." I said

"OK if you ever want me to I will." Harry said

A couple minutes later the waiter she had came back with out order. And I looked at her, she was so pretty I just wish I could have the courage to ask her out.

**Harry's P.O.V **

As I was eating my food, my phone buzzed in my pocket. So I took it out and saw I got a text from Louis.

-Hey Harry I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't know if I am starting to think I'm gay or what. I'm confused. I didn't mean to yell at, I'm gonna need time to process all this. Maybe I am I don't know, just come back home.

I had read it and replied back to Louis saying...-Louis ,you take your time. It's your feelings , but try not to mess with mine if your confused. My feelings for you I don't think will ever go away. But yours might so right now I'm at Nandos with Niall. Be home later. - Then I had pressed send and finished eating my food.

"So who texted you?" Niall asked.

"Louis , he said he was sorry for getting into a fight earlier with me. I'm gonna go back home. So Bye Niall see ya later." I said and paid for my food.

"Bye Harry."

When I finally got home. Louis had heard me walk in. And I heard Louis Calling my Name.

"Harry, Harry that you." Louis said.

"Yeah, it's me Lou." I said and walked into the living room.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Louis said sad.

"It's ok, lets not talk about it. Ok Lou." I said and sat by Louis on the sofa.

"Fine with me, I'm gonna go take a shower. And then me and you can watch Grease. How that sound?" Louis said

"Ok, that be good. I'll get the movie and get it ready. So you hurray on back." I said

Louis smiled and I smiled back. Louis went to take a shower, and I got the movie and put it in. When Louis came back he sat next to me and we started the movie. Half way into the movie Louis went and made some popcorn. And we eat it as we watched the movie. We ended up turning the movie off 5 minutes later cause we both weren't paying attention and was just laughing throwing popcorn at each other. It finally got late and I went up stairs to my room and got ready for bed. And Louis got ready for bed as well.

It had been 2 months since we last kissed each other. But it's been kinda awkward and hard for me to not try and kiss Louis.

**Louis P.O.V**

I've been acting a little different around Harry. The feelings which I thought I would never have about him in that kinda way. Have made me want him, I think I'm gay I think I finally falling for Harry. I now know what I want.

"Good morning Hazza, something smells good." I said as I walked in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Harry's waist.

"I'm making pancakes there almost done." Harry said

"Good, cause I'm hungry." I said.

After we had breakfast I went to the living room and sat on the sofa. While Harry cleaned up the kitchen. When he was done he went and took a shower. After about 15 minutes I went up stairs and got clean clothes on. I heard Harry walk to his room. So I went to see him, I opened the door and saw Harry looking for something to wear. I walked over to him, as he found something to wear and put it on. When Harry was dressed I wrapped my arms around him and said.

"You look perfect in that." I said and Harry jumped and turned around and looked at me.

"What the Fuck are you doing making me jump." Harry said and saw that my arms was on his waist.

"Harry I'm gay. I'm not confused anymore I'm gay and I have feelings for you." I said and kissed Harry.

Harry didn't kiss back for a second then kissed me back. The way the kiss felt, had felt just right and perfect. Kissing Harry was the best.

"So does that mean what I think it means.' Harry said smiling.

"Yep, Harry would you like to go out with me?" I said to Harry and he quickly said.

"Hell ya, I can't believe wear now dating." Harry said, and kissed me again.

"Great, I'm taking you out later. So be ready by 6:00pm ok." I said and kissed Harry then I walked out of the room.

I was going to take Harry out for dinner, then go-kart racing. It's going to be a good night with him. Harry going to love it, and have a good time. I'm glad he said yes, but when we're out tonight we got to keep it low key so people don't find out. Cause it doesn't need to go out to the press that we're gay. Then management would be all over us about it.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I can't believe it Louis Gay now, and he's taking me out later. Oh I can't wait, wonder were he's taking us tonight. I'm finally going to have my Lou bear. I can't stop smiling. Today turning out as a very good day for me. Cause Me and Louis kissed each other with out it being weird. And found out that he's gay and have feelings for me like I have feeling for him. Right now I'm still smiling thinking about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry's P.O.V**

Later that night Louis had taken me to a really good restaurant . Which I had never heard of, after dinner Louis then took me somewhere else. I wanted to know where we were going.

"So now where are you taking me?" asked Louis.

"You'll see when we get there." Louis said looking over at me as he smiled.

"Oh can you give me a little hit to at least where we're going?" I asked him.

"Well somewhere you'll gonna have fun." Louis said and that was all he said.

15 minutes later we had arrived to the place were Louis was taking us. When I saw were we were at I was excited. This turning out to be a really fun date. Louis took us go-kart racing.

"Go-kart racing. This going to be fun." I said smiling.

"Yep and I'm gonna kick your butt. So be prepared to get your butt kicked." Louis said as we paid for our go-kart race.

"Like that's gonna happen. I'm clearly gonna win this race." I said as we started getting in our go-karts.

Once we were finally in our go-karts. We waited for the lights to turn green, to start racing. The lights then turned green, and I took off. I had passed Louis up, I was in the lead for 2 of the laps. But on the last lap Louis had finally passed me. He was now finally in the lead. As we were getting close to the finish line, Louis had won.

"Now who had won this race. I think I have just won this race." Louis said and doing a little happy dance. which was not good, But I just laughed at him.

A fan has spotted me and Louis and she had came up to us. she asked if she could get a picture with us. So we took a picture with her. Before she left she asked if we were dating. Louis quickly looked at me and then said.

"Me Harry, no were just two friends out having fun as friends." Louis said so she didn't find out the truth. Cause if she did found out, It would end up going out to the press. Which is not what we need.

"Oh ok thanks bye." She said and left.

"That was a close one. come on Hazza lets go home." Louis said.

"Aw do we have to lets have another race." I said making a puppy dog face.

"Ok one more then will go home." Louis said giving in at my puppy dog face.

"Yah, I'm gonna beat you this time for sure." I said smiling at Louis and we raced again.

This time when we raced we both tied. I was having a good time tonight with Louis. This date has been the best. We had left the place and went home. By the time we got home and walked inside our flat. Me and Louis started Kissing each other.

**Louis P.O.V**

When we got home and walked inside our flat me and Harry started kissing each other. Harry's kiss was perfect on mine. Then we both ended up in my room. The next morning I woke up with Harry lying next to me. I was smiled and kissed his head. Harry woke up and saw me, and he smiled at me. So I smiled back.

"Good morning Hazza." I said smiling.

" Oh good morning. Louis I had a good time last night." Harry said laying his head on my chest.

"So did I, I'm glad you had a good time." I said and I played with Harry's curls.

Later that day Liam, Zayn and Niall came over. And we threw a party, it was a great party. Until I had saw Eleanor show up.

"What the hell is she doing here." I said to the boys.

"Crap I must of sent her an invite to our party, with out knowing stupid phone." Liam said.

"Hey Louis , can we talk alone." Eleanor said as she walked over to me.

"What you want Eleanor." I said kinda moody.

"Louis can we start all over again. I love you and wish we were still together." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor no, I'm with someone else now. SO please go you don't belong here. I don't what to see you. Now leave." I said yelling at her.

"Louis please, I'm sorry for what I did, I'm not that person anymore who would cheat." Eleanor said.

"Fuck you Eleanor, don't play stupid with me. I told you I'm with someone else now. So please leave and leave me alone go. Your nothing to me , now get out of my flat." I yelled and Eleanor finally went and left.

I can't believe she had the nervous to come over to our party. To see me and see if I would take her back. I'm with Harry now. But I didn't tell her that. cause it was none of her business.

"Louis you ok. Sorry she had showed up." zany said when he walked over to me,

"It's ok, I'm just glad she finally gone. She wanted to get back together with me, but I told her no and that I'm with someone else." I said and zany patted me on the back.

"So your dating someone else now. What's her name." Zayn said nagging me.

"Shhh... Zayn quit. I'll tell you who it is, but promise you won't say anything to the others." I said to zany.

"I promise, who this girl your dating?" Zayn asked

"Well it's not a girl, Zayn I'm going out with Harry I'm gay now zayn." I said to Zayn and he just stood there.

" So Harry's gay too. Now that's something I didn't expect. But it's your love life. I won't tell anyone about you or Harry." Zayn said.

"Thanks Zayn, I'm gonna go tell Harry I told you about me and him dating." I said and left.

I walked over to Harry and told him about what I told Zayn.

You told Zayn." Harry said.

"Yes but don't worry he said he won't tell Liam or Niall about us dating each other." I said and quickly kissed Harry on the lips.

"Ok he better not." Harry said.

"He won't, now lets enjoy the party." I said grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him over for a dance.

Later that night I've seen Niall laughing and dancing so badly. He clearly was drunk. When the party was over we cleaned the place up. And the boys stayed the night over, we all went to bed. Me and Harry ended up sleeping together in my bed in my room.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Being with Louis was the best, I had slept with Louis in his bed. Cause we both liked it. I had a good time last night and I also had a good time tonight as well. Louis looked so peaceful when he sleeps. Finally I went to sleep 2 minutes after Louis had fallin asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry's P.O.V**

The next morning me and Louis had got up before Liam, Zayn and Niall. We went down stairs to the living room and went over to Liam and drew a unibrow on his face. It was so funny Liam would not even know we did that. 5 minutes later Zayn and Niall woke up. Then Liam woke up as well, Zayn saw Liam face and started laughing so did Niall.

"What's so funny?" Liam said when he saw us laughing.

'Oh nothing unie, just nothing unibrow." I said laughing

"Why you caling me unie. Did you do something to me?" Liam said looking at me raising an eyebrow. And we all laughed harder.

"No I did nothing, but Louis did something." I said and Louis looked over to me.

"Hey I did not." Louis said laughing.

Next thing we all saw Niall fall off the sofa from laughing so hard. And just lied their still laughing. Liam got up and went to the bathroom. When he was done and went to wash his hands he notice why we all were laughing.

"Harry I'm gonna get you for this." Liam yelled from the bathroom.

"I better go hide." I said when I heard Liam.

"Not so fast Harry, why don't you have a unibrow." Liam grabbed me and made a unibrow on me.

"No please no." I said laughing.

"Nope you gave me one, now it's your turn." Liam said.

I walked back to the living room and so did Liam. Zayn, Louis and Niall just busted out laughing.

" Ya laugh all you want. This what I get for giving Liam one. But you did it too, I think you should have one." I said and walked over to Louis and tried putting one on Louis.

"You'll never get me Harry." Louis said grabbing my arm, but I managed to mark one on him.

Now Liam, me and Louis had a unibrow on us. Everyone laughed, it was pretty funny and we looked silly. After all that we washed it off us, then made breakfast. When breakfast was done, Niall came running over and filled his plate with eggs, bacon, hash brown, toast, and sausage. He saw us starring at him.

'What I'm really hungry, is that a crime for how much I have on my plate. I think not!" Niall said and sat down at the table.

"We're just surprised that you can be that hungry." Zayn said.

"Ya Niall what Zay said." Liam said and the rest of us got some food.

So when we all were done eating. I started cleaning up and doing the dish's. Once I was done doing that I went to the living room, and sat on the sofa next to Louis. Next thing I knew my neck started hurting, Louis looked over and saw me hurting. he then gave me a neck meassage which felt really good, I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, Liam and Niall saw us smile at each other when we looked at each other.

**Liam's P.O.V**

I saw Harry and Louis Looking at each other smiling. They were looking in each other eyes when they had smiled. I wanted to know what that was about.

"So what you two smiling about over there?" I said

"Ah it's nothing Liam." Harry said nervously.

"Ok, whatever you know soon or later I will find out." I said and stopped talking.

Harry and Louis I think are hiding something but I'll wait to see what that something was. I went back to watching the tv.

**Louis P.O.V**

As Liam and Zayn and Niall was watching tv, I was still messaging Harry's neck. Cause his neck was bothering him, then finally I stopped.

"Thanks for the message it really helped." Harry said leaning in to kiss me.

"Your welcome Hazza, not in front of the guys." I said stopping him.

"But Louis,ok. Hey why don't we go up stairs and have some fun, if you know what I mean." Harry said giving me a look which I knew what he meant.

"Ok lets go." I said and me and Harry left the living room and went up stairs. While the others watched tv.

When we got to my room. I shutted the door and Harry started kissing me. and I kissed him. Next thing I knew we both started Taking each other clothes off. 15 minutes we had just stopped.

"Now that was good." I said

"I needed that, thanks Louis." Harry said lying his head on my chest.

I kissed Harry and he kissed me back, as we were kissing Liam walked in and saw us kissing and our clothes on the floor. Then said.

"What the fuck going on here." Liam said shocked. which made us jump.

"Oh hi Liam, umm..,"I said nervously.

"Guys care to explain this. Cause it looks like you two were having or had I don't even want to say the word." Liam yelled.

"Shhh... Ya we did it, we're both are gay and going out. Ya I said it." I said.

"Are you two insane, management will flip out if they find out about you two dating . I hope you two understand that you can't be seen kissing each other when your in public. And any other that will make people think you two are gay and dating." Liam quitly yelling.

"We know Liam, they won't find out." I said.

"I just can't believe you two this should not be happening. Louis just broke up with Eleanor 2 months ago. You two better hope this doesn't get out.' Liam said and then Liam left.

Harry was quite the whole time Liam talked about this. When Liam left I looked at Harry and said.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't believe Liam saw us, he looked and was mad at us." Harry said and tears started falling.

"Harry don't worry, he was just shocked and us dating will not get out to the press. No one gonna know. Expect maybe the boys, but they'll keep it to them selfs. And won't tell anyone about us, ok Harry." I said and whipped his tears away.

"Ok, I guess your right Lou." Harry said and kissed me.

"Lets go back down Stairs now ok." I said and we both got up and got dressed and went down to the living room.

When we walked in the living room Zayn looked at us then back at the tv. Niall had saw us and he said.

"You two are going out. woo that's something I never thought would happen." Niall said.

"Yep, we are Niall so this what you guys finally know and found out. Doesn't need to get out, understood." I said and they all nodded in agreement.

Later that day Liam, Zayn, and Niall left mine and Harry's flat. And went back to their flat. Me and Harry cuddled each other on the sofa and watched a movie that was playing on the tv. I even had ordered pizza for us to eat. And we waited for the pizza guy to come with our pizza. Harry looked so cute cuddled up next to me. He just so darn cute and it was perfect.

**Harry's P.O.V**

2 days later when me and Louis was out shopping. This girl came up to me and said.

"Your Harry Styles right?" She asked.

"Ya." I said

"If your not bussy doing anything tonight, we can gout out. Here's my number." She said writing her number on my hand and her name.

"Ok, I'll be sure to do that if I'm not bussy. Just don't get your hopes up if I don't call." I said to her and she walked away.

I saw Louis looking at me, he looked kinda mad. I think he was jealous that the girl gave me her number. And even asked me out.

"Oh, what was that about, you were smiling at her as she talked to you. And gave you her number to you." Louis said moody.

"Lou, you have nothing to worry about I'm not gonna go out with her. Don't get so jealous over it, I'm with you." I said.

"Guess your right, but I can't help it she wanted to go out with you, cause they don't know we're gay and together." Louis said.

"Lou I know, lets just for get about it. What you think about this." I said as I put this beanie on my head.

Louis smiled at me and fixed it on my head.

"I love it looks good on ya. You should get it." Louis said smiling.

"You think so. well I'll get it then." I said and I took it off.

"Ok and I really do like you in that beanie." Louis said as we walked over to check out.

Once we were done checking out, and grabbed our bags we headed to the car. We putted our bags in the back seats. I took out the beanie cut the tag off, and was about to put it on. Louis took it and put it on me for me, and kissed me.

"Lovely just lovely. Oh crap paparazzi I hope they didn't see us just kiss." Louis said and saw paparazzi taking pictures.

"Lets go before we so something stupid." I said and we got in the car and drove off.

Once we were far enough away from the paparazzi Lou looked at me and said.

"Ok we're finally away from paparazzi." Louis said.

"Lou, I just got a text from Simon he wants to see us right away." I said and Louis look changed to fear.

"Shit, this not gonna be good." Louis said

"Your telling me." I said.

so we drove over to Simons office and we had a talk with him about us and what happened today. I didn't want to even be there right now.

"You boys I've called you here to talk to you about this. You guys need to break this little act of being gay. Cause you guys can't be going out with each other." Simon said and showed us the pictures of us kissing.

"Look you can't do this, it's not fair so what paparazzi saw us. I'm gay Simon, and me and Louis are dating. I'm not gonna act like I'm straight when I'm not." I yelled.

"Harry if you still want to be singing you will end this." Simon said strained.

"Simon what if we keep it on the down low." I said angry.

"Well you already tried that and I found out, cause it got to the press. But my answer is no, now do you hear me." Simon said.

"Yes we hear you Simon." Louis said and hit me.

"Good now you may go." Simon said.

We finally left Simons office and headed back to the car. Once we got into the car and drove away. I was mad and upset.

"Simon being unreasonable about this. We can do what we want with our love life. I still gonna date you. I don't care what Simon said." I said.

"Well then, I do too but if we do it, it has to be very very low key. And we have to hope what happened today with doesn't happen again. Or Simon will kill us." Louis said and grabbed my hand and held it.

So the rest the way home it was quit, and me and Louis just held hands the rest of the way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Louis P.O.V**

Man this gonna be hard to keep it a secret so Simon doesn't find out. I mean he told us to not be dating each other. I can see why he would not want us too, cause of our fan and what some of are fans mom would think of us, If they knew. But Harry doesn't want to stop dating me s were gonna try to keep it very very low key.

Harry just didn't like Simon tell him we couldn't date each other and stop acting gay. And anyway when we got home. we brought everything in and put it away. Harry went straight to his room but never came out. I went to see if he was ok, I knocked on his door.

"Hazza can I come in please?" I said as I knocked on the door. And he opened the door and let me in."Hazza what's wrong?" I asked Harry.

"I got a text from Liam and he said management not gonna be happy about this. I told him I know and we had saw Simon about it. And told him what Simon said. Liam agrees with Simon, I just hate this so much." Harry said getting upset.

"Hazza don't cry remember what I told you in the car." I said whipping away his tears.

"Ok ya, I know ,I know." Harry said and rested his head on my shoulder.

If I hadn't kissed Harry in the parking lot, none of this would be happing. Harry would be upset and we wouldn't have had to see Simon. The next 4 days was really hard to try and not want to hold hands or something in public. That night me and the boys went out clubbing. We all were having a fun. We al had a few drinks, But I guess I had a few to many. Cause I didn't know what happen.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Well as I came back to the bathroom I saw Louis kissing this girl. I was mad and upset. I thought he was gay or has he just been playing with my heart this whole time. I walked up to him.

"What the hell Lou," I said and he saw me. I grabbed him to were know one could hear us.

"Harry, what why are you mad." Louis said.

"OH maybe cause I saw you kissing this girl. I thought you were now gay. Guess I was wrong I can't believe you played with my heart." I said angry with tears in my eyes.

" Harry, I never did play with your heart. I think I may be still a little into girls. Besides Harry Simon doesn't want us dating anyway. So I'm gonna ask her out. You need to do what Simon said."Louis said and I ran away from him crying.

Zayn, Liam saw me running crying. THey stopped me and wanted to know what was wrong and why I was upset.

"Harry you ok your crying." Zayn said.

"Louis is a Dick he played with my heart. I saw him kissing this girl and he said he gonna date her. And that he still a little into girls. I hate Louis I don't want to talk to him. He told me I should do what Simon said . Thought we were gonna keep us dating very very low key. Well he lied about that." I said crying.

"Harry it's ok me and Liam will talk to him to see what he's problem is ." Zayn said patting me on the back.

"Ya Harry Louis shouldn't have said those things to ya. Also he never should of played with your heart. Come on Zayn let get Louis and talk to him." Liam said and they both went to talk to Louis.

The next day when Louis woke up and came in the living room. he came over to me and kissed me on the lips and said good morning. I looked at him then down at my lap.

"Harry what's wrong." Louis said and kissed me.

"Louis stop and leave me the hell alone." I said and got up.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Louis asked me.

"OH, don't play stupid with me . You know the reason why." I said yelling.

"Harry I don't why are you mad." Louis said then it hit Louis of what happened last night. "Harry I'm sorry for being an ass last night. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing or saying. Please don't hate." Louis said.

"Louis shut up, it's obviously you don't care about me. You just like to play with my heart. Now don't you dear try to say your sorry. Your not really sorry, I saw you kissing that girl. so go have fun dating her. You Fuckin Bitch Ass hole." I said and slapped Louis across the face. and ran up to my room and shut the door.

"Ouch, Harry wait come back." Louis said and he came running up to my room.

"Louis leave me alone, Now get out, I hate you. You hurt me bad and you don't know how much that hurts." I said as I quickly glanced at him.

"Harry I'm truly am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me." Louis said begging.

"Why should I so you can play with my heart some more. No Louis now get out." I said very angry.

He expect me to forgive him for what he did and said to me last night. Well I'm not gonna forgive him. It would have to take a lot more then saying he's sorry for the things he did. For me to ever forgive him. I'm not even gonna speak to him.

"FIne I'll go Harry, but I am truly sorry about last night." Louis said and walked out my room.

**Louis P.O.V**

Man why did I have to get drunk last night and say those things to Harry. I'm so stupid, Harry doesn't even want to speak to me now or forgive me. I saw myself gab a razor and made a few small cuts. then cleaned it and started crying. I wish I hadn't got drunk last night at all. Harry wouldn't be hatting me right now. it's all my fault he's hurting, I hope I can find away to make it up to Harry and show him that I'm am truly sorry for what I did. But how am I gonna do that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Louis P.O.V**

I went out and went over to Zayn's place. Maybe Zayn can help me figure how to get Harry to forgive me. But I don't think he would who knows. I knocked on his door and then the door opened, Zayn let me inside. I went and sat on the sofa.

"Zayn I tried apologizing to Harry for what I did and said to him last night. But he wouldn't forgive me, I'm really sorry that I hurt him. What should I do?" I said to Zayn.

"Well Louis let me ask you this. Did you play with Harry's heart?" Zayn asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Louis you can't go around and playing with Harry's heart. You kissed a girl and said your gonna go out with her. Harry was upset by the things you said." Zayn said.

"I wish I hadn't said that to him, or done it in the first place. I did apologize to him, but he said he hates me and that it would take a lot more then saying I was sorry. Fore the things I said and did, but how can I get him to see that I am truly sorry about last night?" I said and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know Louis, Guess that something you need to figure out yourself." Zayn said.

"I guess so, I just wish last night didn't happen." I said.

"I bet Harry does too." Zayn said.

So 20 minutes later I went back home. As I was walking home the girl that I had kissed saw me and ran over to me. This was not gonna be good. I didn't want to see her.

"Hey Louis remember me you asked me out last night. When should I be ready by." The girl said.

"I remember your names Stacie right?" I asked her.

"ya so you remember." Stacie said.

"Well Stacie I'm sorry but I can't go out with you. I already have a girlfriend, I was drunk when I did that I'm sorry if I had lead you on. So it's a no." I said.

"Oh ok it's ok I understand. Bye then nice talking to ya." Stacie said and left.

When I finally got back home I saw Harry watching t.v, I walked over to him and said.

"Harry I'm sorry for last night. I feel really bad about what I did and said to ya. I know your mad and hate me right now. Cause I hate myself for hurting you wish I had never got drunk last night." I said and Harry looked at me.

" ya right Louis, don't you have a date to go on." Harry said mad.

"NO, Harry I do mean that when I said I'm sorry." I said grabbing Harry's hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry please forgive me I don't like seeing you hurting. So lets move pass this and forget that last night hadn't happen. I don't like the way I have treated you last night. I'm so so so sorry." I said and tears came out of my eyes.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I saw tears come out of Louis eyes. Telling me all this so I whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Don't cry Louis, I forgive you I can now clearly see that you do mean that your sorry. I just didn't like what happened last night. Yes lets move pass it and for get it ever happened." I said and Louis smiled and he kissed me I kissed him back.

Louis kissed me I kissed him back. Oh the kiss was just so perfect. Louis made his way to my neck, then back to my lips. I flipped Louis over and got on top of him. I kissed his lips and made my way to his neck kissing it. Louis put one hand in my hair playing with it the other on my waist. Then I went to take his shirt off. Things were getting heated up. 10 minutes later me and Louis lied on the sofa with a cover on us. I lied my head on his chest. Louis rubbed my arm.

"Now that was fun and amazing. If I'm ever doing something to hurt your feeling just tell me. I don't want to hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt." Louis said.

"I know lets not talk about it. Boo make up sex with you was fun. I'm glad we're together. Simon never gonna know about us dating each other. Cause we're keeping it low key very very low key." I said and kissed him. he kissed me back.

"Hazza you know it cause we're gonna make it work. Now kiss me Hazza." Louis said and we kissed.

Cuddled up on the sofa with Louis after having sex was great. I just love him but I haven't told him that yet. Cause when I do tell him I want it to be when the perfect time comes. Me and Louis took a nap together on the sofa and it was the best. Louis had his arm around me as we slept, when I started to move I felt him hold me closer to him. An Hour later I had woke up and saw Louis awake. He kissed me I just smiled at him. The rest of the day we just stayed out in the living room on the sofa. Louis had made mac and cheese and we both eat some it was really good. Today had turned to from bad to good and I was happy we made up. We watched tv as we eat mac and cheese.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry's P.O.V**

3 weeks later me and the boys went to the recording studio to record our songs for the new album. After we were done in the studio we headed back to the car and went back to our flat. On the way home I started to not feel good. But earlier I was fine I hope I wasn't getting sick.

"Harry you ok, your very quite."Zayn said as he looked over at me.

"Oh I'm just tired that's all and my head hurts." I said lying my head on Louis lap.

"Harry let me feel your head. Your burning up." Zayn said as he felt my head.

"I cn't be getting sick." I said.

"Well you are I think you should stay home tomorrow. We're not gonna have you record while your sick." Liam said.

"But I can't do that you need me there." I said.

"Harry your not coming tomorrow. Your sick and we'll be alright." Zayn said.

"Harry this is for your own good we don't want you to damage your vocal cords cause your sick." Liam said.

"Alright I guess your right." I said and fell asleep.

**Louis P.O.V**

I felt sorry for Harry, he was fine earlier and now sick. I just played with Harry's curls as he slept on my lap. Harry looked so cute sleeping right now. Even though he is sick.

"Hey guys I'm gonna stay home tomorrow he might need me." I said to the boys.

"Well ok just let us know how he feeling." Liam said.

"Will do Liam, you guys have fun recording." I said.

"Ok we will." Niall said.

Once we were back at the flat I picked Harry up and brought him inside. I laid him in his bed and covered him up. Then I started to head out of his room. As I was about to walk out the door Harry woke up.

"Lou, were you going?" Harry asked I turned around and said.

"Harry I'm gonna go and get you some medicine I'll be right back." I said and left and then 5 minutes later I came back with the meds. "Here take this Harry." I said handing him it.

"Are you gonna ended up staying home tomorrow to take care of little sick me." Harry said after he took the meds.

"Yes Hazza I even told the boys I was. So try and get some sleep now." I said and kissed his head.

"Thanks Lou." Harry said and fell back asleep.

I walked out of his room and let him sleep. I hope Harry gets better soon I feel bad that he is sick. As Harry was sleeping I went on twitter and tweeted.

-Well Harry's sick, he was fine earlier today but when we were coming home he started to not feel good. So he is sick.:( -

Not Long after I had tweeted that I saw people wish Harry to get better. It had been 2 hours since I last was up there. So I went up to check up on him.

"Hey Harry you hungry?" I asked him.

"Ya." Harry said.

"Tell you what come on down stairs and lie on the sofa, and I'll make you some soup." I said.

"Ok Lou, thanks." Harry said and got out of bed and came down stairs to the living room.

I made Harry some soup to eat. I had brought him the soup and sat by him. I turned on the tv snd we watched it. The next couple of days Harry was still sick. It had been 5 days now. But this morning Harry was still a little bit sick but way better.

"I'm glad that your feeling a lot better now." I said and kissed Harry.

"Me too, thank you for taking care of me. Your the best Lou." Harry said and kissed me back.

** Skipping ahead to 2 years.**

**Harry's P.O.V**

Me and Louis been going out for 2 years now, and I still haven't told Lou I love him yet. That's cause when I do tell Louis I love him. I want it to be Perfect and have it feel just right. There's one person I have told about me loving Louis. I have told Zayn that I love Louis. He knows my reasons why I haven't told him that yet. another thing is Our fans doesn't know we've been going out. I kinda want to tell our fans about me and Louis , but we can't.

I woke up this morning to Louis Throwing up in the toilet, But Louis wasn't sick. But he had been eating a lot.

"Lou you ok your throwing up a lot. I think we should take you to the doctor." I said rubbing his back.

"No I'm fine Harry." Louis said and threw up some more.

"Lou I'm taking you to the doctor. Now get dress." I said.

So I had rook Lou to the doctor to see why he been having pain and everything else. The doctor came in and saw Louis. Louis told the doctor what been going on. Then asked Louis to pee in a cup and he did . Then she had him lie down with his shirt up. Next thing we knew the doctor had said.

"Lou I'm afraid to tell you, but Your pregnant." The doctor said.

"What your kidding right." Louis said shocked and so was I.

"I'm afraid I'm not, you have 1 baby. Congrats your gonna be a dad." She said and made us a copy of the ultra sound." I'll leave you two alone to talk." The doctor said which is Dr. Johnson and left the room.

Louis looked at me like he could kill me. I was scared of what he would say to me.

"Harry you got me pregnant. Simon gonna kill us now." Louis yelled.

"Louis I'm sorry. I guess when we had sex it must of broke. But now we're gonna be dads to this baby." I said and kissed him.

"Well I kindda like the sound of that." Louis said.

"Louis I don't care if Simon finds out I love you. And I'm gonna love our Baby. And yes I said it Lou I Harry Styles Love you." I said and Lou didn't say anything for a minute then said with a smile.

"I love you too Harry and our baby to be." Louis said and kissed me.

"I want fans to know about us. I don't want to hide it anymore." I said.

"Lets tell Simon first then our fans." Louis said.

Later that day we went and talked to Simon. And he wasn't to thrilled about all this. But he decided to let us. Let the fans know so we finally had told our fans. They were so supportive of our choice. And congratulated us at becoming dads. I just love our fans they are the best they are really happy for us. We also had told Zayn, Liam and Niall, they were happy and congratulated us both. I have finally told Louis that I love him and he also loves me too. And our parents knows as well. And our parents have known about me and Louis going out. They were excited when we told them the news and congratulated us too.


End file.
